


Let the Quidditch Resume

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-War, Pre-Relationship, have some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: What Oliver does after the battle that ends the second war.
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Oliver Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Let the Quidditch Resume

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: This follows my drabble, "[He Never Liked Sweets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351521)." Originally written for xakemii.

Adrian sniffs at the drink in his hand. "Oi, is it possible for firewhiskey to go bad?"

Oliver shakes his head, but he doesn't look too sure. "I don't think so…"

"Great. If we have to rely on that brilliance of yours, we'll starve."

The taller wizard snorts, masking a chuckle. "You could always hang out at your own place."

"No… No, I can't." Adrian stares down at his denims and cloak. He still hasn't taken his cloak off or bothered to brush the dust from his clothes. He also hasn't healed the gash on his arm or even wiped the dried blood from under his nose. Glancing at Oliver, he sees a similar disheveled-ness.

Oliver is all right like Adrian, of course, but he's filthier. There isn't as much blood on him, but he's definitely paled enough that it's noticeable in dim light. For Oliver, the real damage had been the fight and seeing the school torn apart, not to mention seeing old friends fall…

Adrian looks back to his drink. Yeah, he didn't have a friend die, so he doesn't know how Oliver feels.

"It's been a whole day," the Gryffindor quietly states after five minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I know."

"I was kind of surprised at Flint."

"Same." Adrian releases a large, slow breath. "I actually looked him in the eye after I overpowered him. I said to him, I said, 'Really, Marc? Really? This is what you've become?' Then I scoffed and added, 'What would Ter think, eh? You know he'd never be part of this.'"

Oliver's eyes widen just a bit. "Ter…as in Terence Higgs? No shit?"

"Yeah. I think Marcus was just as stunned, but we on the team knew it almost right away. Terence left him a year ago, though."

"I see." Again, silence greets them, and they nurse their drinks. Again, Oliver is the one to shoo the silence away. "Can you believe it? Just yesterday, we were in Scotland because Katie got the notice from the D.A. coin and rallied me, Angelina, Alicia… It wasn't surprising to know Lee was already there, with—" His voice catches. "Well, with the twins."

Adrian nods. "At least it's now over." He frowns and adds, "George will be alone now, but at least he's still alive."

"Dunno about that—we've never lost a twin ourselves," Oliver says, and his bottle is at last empty.

Adrian swishes the remainder of his drink in its container. He knows the drink isn't doing its job as a tonic, and he knows Oliver's thinking the same thing. But neither of them goes to get another.

"…the world's really changed, Adrian."

"Yeah, Wood, I know."

Oliver shoots him a look, because he was being serious. Adrian knows that, but it's a habit, calling him "Wood," because they're not supposed to be friendly, even if they have grown close.

"There's one thing, though."

"And what's that?"

"You can get back to not playing for Puddlemere now," Adrian remarks with a smirk, and it's enough to get Oliver to snort and laugh at himself.

"Git…! Ah…" Oliver calms and looks at the bottles in their hands. "Merlin, I really should've gotten a new case, shouldn't I?"

"You should've."

Oliver takes Adrian's not-quite-yet-empty bottle, easily blushing when his fingers graze Adrian's skin, a motion that makes Adrian want to groan in annoyance. "Still, you could've gone to your own place."

"You know Terence took over the flat once I started hanging out here most of the time. Besides," Adrian continues as he stands and follows Oliver into the kitchen, "do you want to kick me out?"

"No, I'm not kicking you out, just…agh." Oliver places the bottles in the rarely used kitchen sink and looks anywhere but at Adrian. "I mean, so much happened yesterday."

"And you only want Quidditch to happen now."

"Uh, yeah."

"Right." Silence slithers in one more time until Adrian strangles it for interrupting. "I didn't fight yesterday for them. I fought for you."

"I know."

Adrian looks at Oliver, whose gaze at last lingers on him in exactly the way it should. Adrian feels pleasant for the first time in thirty hours. "Oh. Good then."

"Good."

"Right."

"Yup."

"Back to Quidditch then."

"Yeah…"

"…"

Oliver clears his throat. "Puddlemere won't need me for a while, not while the Wizarding world is trying to get its feet back on the ground…" He glances at Adrian. "So can we sit awhile again?"

Adrian nods and tugs on Oliver's sleeve. "Of course, Oliver." At that, Oliver's hand slips into his as they settle back into the couch in Oliver's living room, and Adrian understands that Quidditch is the last thing on Oliver's mind right now.

**Author's Note:**

> -w- I like little moments like these, because so much can happen in them…! Dx Argh, and I love Marcus/Terence, so I had to include that. ;P But this is getting me to love Ollian more… :'))) Kimmy, look what you made me do! XP
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :}
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* A cute 2012 drabble. -w- I'm glad I had these ideas, this and its predecessor, "He Never Liked Sweets." However, they actually helped me figure out some how I want to write more Marcerence (but in my overall headcanon, the Maydayverse). Ahhhh, these two are cute, tho. :3


End file.
